


Drabble

by Cuteknight101



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Drabble, Hurt, Pain, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuteknight101/pseuds/Cuteknight101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacks thoughts after the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> A small Drabble.  
> Part of chapter two has been placed on ff.net but I probably won't finish it.

Drabble:  
1 - ROTG - Jack Frost - 

Genre: angst/hurt/pain  
Warnings: angst/ non description deaths/ mentions of toture/ suicide

Jacks pov:

It had been a few years since the pitch fiasco, everything had gone back to the way it was before. 

I hate it.

I'm done.

I mean i know that now I have Jamie and my other believers but I can't spend a lot time with them, especially in the summer seasons, I'm winter! Me and summer don't mix, I've met Circe, the spirit of summer about a year ago and its safe to say we hate one another ( we fight more than me and Bunny ). Anyway they're growing up now and have lives... That I don't need to be a part of.

It's not just that, I mean I spent 300 years basically alone, I know hoe to deal with it... Well survive with it. I'm more upset that I thought it would be different after everything, that I'd have friends of my own kind. I'd learnt long ago it's a bad idea to get too attached to humans, they grow old and die, sad but the way life works. The guardians had said they were like family and I thought they would include me in that, they didn't, the last time I saw any of them was when bunny came to yell at me about a small snow storm I made in a small town in Egypt on Easter last year. I had a good reason! There was a small girl in the hospital, the doctors said she had about a month left and she loved snow. It's not like I made a lot but he just kept yelling at me about responsibilities! 

And he's not the only one, they've all lectured me!They knows nothing about me, about what I do! I go to lakes and make sure the ice is to thick to brake, always have... I guess I know why now. But I save kids lives, what do any of them do, leave eggs or presents, take teeth and give good dreams, that doesn't save children, might make them happy but it doesn't save them.

They know nothing about saving kids, when have they in the past.

I remember a while after I'd woken up wondering into a small town, everyone was rushing about and screaming, yelling and staring at something in the middle of town. Of corse me being me, I whet to go look, ... They had a bunch of kids, the couldn't be oldest couldn't be more than 9, they tied up and burning, burning to death because a man said that their mother had been a witch before she ran off. They were screaming, their flesh melting off their bones and their blood running out. I couldn't be seen, I felt worthless, I couldn't do anything but watch them die.

Where were the guardians to save them then! 

Nowhere.

What about the 1st world war, the 2nd world war, even the colonizations.

I've heard the stories, they were there for the black ages, they saved everyone during pitch's rein but did they actually save lives, no!

When kids were being tortured and killed and raped, they were never there, I was. I did what I could, if it meant freezing the ground the enemy was standing on or freezing over the hearts of children who had no hope. 

Where was Bunny then, the guardian of hope, nowhere.

I thought that after what happened with pitch they would change and I would be able to fit in with people who wouldn't grow old and die but nothing with them has changed, they haven't changed, kids are still hurting and they aren't saving them even when they could but I am.

A snowstorm can kill an abuser.  
A frozen and slippery floor can cause a murder to brake his neck.  
The wind can push someone down and allow their prey to flee.

I had thought the guardians would start to help, I wouldn't be alone, not just my burden. I thought they'd seen that they didn't even know kids and they would notice the bad stuff and help but every time I tried to talk to them they would leave saying they were busy. It had started a lot of arguments, I'm always called selfish by them, me! And I gave up after a while, stopped going to see them, they didn't notice, didn't look for me.

It hurts more now, after I know what it felt like to talk with someone, to be touched and then nothing. 

300 years and the only contact I'd have was on Easter in 68, I hadn't meant to make that storm but I'd had enough and my emotions messed with up everything. Bunny had shown up yelled, hit me a few times then left, I hadn't been able to say a word. 

The first touch I'd had was pain. I got addicted, stared doing things to hurt myself. First it was just small things but it got worse, putting my hands in fire, using ice blades on my wrists. It's why I always wear clothes with long sleeves. No one can see. No one could have seen before but it felt wrong and right.

The only thing I got out of the others was access to norths library, it's huge and I looked everywhere for an answer and I found it. A way for spirits to die, other than the no believers thing.

I'm tired. My centers not joy, there's none left.

So here I am at my lake about to die. An immortal will eventually die if the heart is stabbed and there's no immediate help.

Everything's going black. 

There's nothing left just the screams of the wind, my oldest and only friend.


End file.
